1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for positioning a railroad car at a particular desired location along a railroad track, for example, at a loading/unloading site, at a weight scale, etc.
2. Background Information
Devices for positioning railroad cars are generally known in the prior art. Generally, such devices have operated by exerting a pushing force or pulling force upon the railroad cars. Accordingly, such devices have not been capable of positively positioning and locking a railroad car at a particular desired location along the railroad track.